Riley's Steamy Valentine
by James Stryker
Summary: Story #8 in the erotic Valentine's Day series. Lucas plans to surprise his wife Riley for Valentine's Day. What happens when he walks in on her and a certain blonde best friend in the tub together?


**Riley's Steamy Valentine**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy and erotic tale for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and this is the last story in the erotic Valentine's Day One-Shot series. You know, it's been a while since you've read a really hot Rucaya story from me and today, I am bringing you a brand-new Rucaya story. In story #8 of the erotic Valentine's Day series, Lucas plans to surprise his wife Riley for Valentine's Day. What happens when he walks in on her and a certain blonde best friend in the tub together? Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content. It will contain some of the following sexual acts like oral sex, lesbian sex, and rimming. This is a mix of naughty Rucas, naughty Rucaya and naughty Rilaya. This story is not for kids. If you're not mature enough to read this story, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more freedom to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. If I did, then I would be a freakin' millionaire. So here it is, the final story in the erotic Valentine's Day series and the brand-new** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **story,** _ **Riley's Steamy Valentine**_ **. Grab yourself a bowl of hot buttery popcorn, a cold bottle of Sprite and you better have some holy water by your side because things are about to get steamy. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **P.S.: Riley and Lucas are married. Riley and Maya are 26-years-old and Lucas is 27-years-old.**

 **P.P.S.: Porn stars will be mentioned in this story.**

"Riley, I'm home." Lucas said as he entered the apartment holding a bouquet of pink daisies and roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates in one hand and a giant teddy bear holding a heat printed with the words "I Love You" printed on the heart.

Today, Lucas was planning a special romantic evening for his wife of six years. He decided to go all out on Valentine's Day for Riley. First up, they're going to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Then, a ride on a Hansom cab through Central Park and end the night off with a little private time with each other without any distractions. Tonight was going to be a perfect night.

"Riley…" Lucas called, sitting the giant teddy bear down on the couch.

The handsome Texan sits the box of chocolates down on the living room table and walked over to the dining room table to play some music on his iPod/iPhone boombox, scrolling through a list of 80s love songs and picked out their song that they danced to on their wedding day, _If You Asked Me To_ by Patti Labelle.

"Riley, are you home?" Lucas asked as he walked down the hall to their bedroom to see if she's in the bedroom. As he entered the bedroom, Lucas began to hear some soft moans coming from the bathroom. "What the fuck?"

Lucas walked over to the bathroom door and listened to the moans coming from his wife. He began to wonder if she was having some fun by herself in the tub before getting ready for her big night with him. But then, another though popped up inside his head.

"Wait a minute, what if she's in there…with another man?" Lucas thought to himself.

The though of Riley sleeping with another man made Lucas insane. He clenched his fist tighter, getting ready to walk into the bathroom and unleash 'Texas Lucas' on the guy and turn him into pulp. With his hand on the doorknob, Lucas slowly opened the door a bit only to see Riley in the tub with another person and it wasn't another man. The other person had long blonde hair, blue eyes and she was extremely beautiful. The girl was revealed to be her best friend, Maya.

"No way." Lucas said to himself.

Riley and Maya started to kiss each other on the lips. The pretty brunette ran her finger's through Maya's long blonde hair while Maya moved her hand up to Riley's left breast and start to caress it gently, making Riley moan softly into their kiss. Lucas' jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise from the sight of Riley and Maya rubbing and caressing each other's naked bodies. The pretty brunette's hands found it's way down to her best friend's curvaceous rear, cupping it gently as Lucas kept watching them. The handsome Texan felt his "little man" hardening up, moving his hand down to palm his cock through the fabric of his jeans.

"Let me taste you, Riles." Maya said in a seductive tone before giving Riley another kiss on the lips.

Riley sat down on the edge of the tub, letting Maya take charge by spreading her legs wide, then placed her hands on her ample B-cup breasts. The blonde leaned in to tease Riley's nipples with her teasing tongue while moving her hand down to her shaven area, rubbing her clit in a circular. Lucas moaned softly as he continued massage his aching hard on, seeing Maya pushing two fingers inside her dripping wet pussy while sucking on her nipple.

"Maya….mmm, just like that." Riley moaned.

Maya looked up into Riley's beautiful brown eyes, pumping in and out of her wet hole nice and slow. Lucas watched the hot sight of his wife being pleasured by her best friend while he unbuckles his belt and unzip his jeans, slipping his hand inside his blue boxers and continued to masturbate from the hot girl-on-girl action that was going on in front of him. Maya added a third finger inside Riley, pumping violently while her thumb is rubbing her sensitive clit.

"I bet you wish your husband was here to join us, didn't you?" Maya asked before she captured Riley's lips with hers.

Riley moaned into the kiss as Maya finger-fucked her harder and faster. She could feel Maya's fingers rubbing against her G-Spot.

"Ma…Maya…" Riley moaned, breaking the kiss.

"What is it, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Make me…" Riley said, trying to say the words as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Make you what, pumpkin?" Maya asked, giving Riley a seductive smile.

"Make me…oh, god…make me cum…" Riley moaned out.

Maya knew that Riley was about to cum. Her back began to arch and her toes started to curl, Riley bucks her hips into Maya's hand, fucking herself hard until her inner walls clench tightly around the blonde's fingers. Riley cried out Maya's name, squirting her sweet nectar all over her fingers. Maya smirked, surprised to find out that her best friend is a squirter. Easing her finger out of her snatch nice and slow, Maya brought her hand up to Riley's mouth as Riley grabbed her wrist and started to taste herself all over Maya's fingers. The pretty brunette moaned softly, getting immensely turned on from tasting herself, if that was possible.

"Holy fuck." Lucas said to himself.

Then, at that moment, Maya began to notice Lucas' reflection in the mirror, watching him stroking himself to her and Riley.

"Enjoying yourself there, Huckleberry?" Maya asked.

"Crap!" Lucas exclaimed as he stopped stroking his cock and fastened his pants before entering the bathroom.

"Hi, Lucas." Riley said, smiling at Lucas.

"Riley, what's going on here? How come I saw Maya in the bathroom with you and pleasuring you? I almost kicked the door down because I thought you was having an affair with another man." Lucas said.

"This is you Valentine's Day surprise. I wanted to surprise you on Valentine's Day. Consider this as your special Valentine's Day gift." Riley said.

"And this is only a one-time thing since Josh and I are engaged so don't think about trying to knock me up, you can only do that for your wife." Maya said, pointing at Lucas before wrapping her arms around Riley's waist, moving her hands up to her breasts and caressed them.

"You like watching us, honey? You like watching my best friend fucking me in front of you?" Riley asked, moaning a bit.

Lucas started to blush a bit from his wife's dirty talking. To be honest, he was impressed from seeing this new kinky and naughty side.

"How bad do you want to fuck me and Riley here? Bet that this was a hot fantasy for you. You fucking Riley with that thick 'Texas-sized' cock of yours while I sit on her face and ride her tongue." Maya said as she continued to play with her best friend's breasts.

The image of Maya sitting on Riley's face started playing in his mind, he wanted to join them in the tub and fuck them right now.

"Why don't you come in and join us, honey?" Riley asked, motioning her finger for Lucas to come over.

Lucas smirked at Riley and Maya as he closed the bathroom door behind him and walked over to the tub. Maya stops playing with Riley's breasts and stood up with her in the tub. Their naked bodies were dripping with water, the handsome Texan couldn't keep his eyes off of them. Riley wrapped her arm around Lucas while Lucas cupped her cheek gently a he leaned in closer so their lips were almost touching. Maya began to tug at the bottom of Lucas' blue shirt for a bit, then slipped her hand inside his pants and gave Lucas a seductive smirk. Lucas leaned in to capture Riley's lips with his in which Riley gladly returned. Maya bit her lip and moaned internally from the sight of Riley and Lucas kissing passionately while she was stroking him. Riley pulled away from Lucas and gazed deeply into his lust-filled emerald eyes while he looked over at Maya and leaned forward to kiss the blonde beauty.

Maya eased her hand from out of Lucas' jeans while Riley lifts his shirt up from off of his body, revealing his muscular chest and toned abs. The kiss between Maya and Lucas started off soft and gentle at first, then it became heated and passionate than the kiss he shared with Riley. Lucas moved his hand down to Maya's curvaceous ass, cupping it gently and massaging it while he kissed her. Riley began to unfasten Lucas' jeans, pulling them down to reveal his boxers, noticing some of his pre-cum leaking through the fabric of his boxers. Lucas gives Maya's ass one hard smack, making her yelp into the kiss. The two broke the kiss as Lucas stripped kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off along with his jeans and boxers, leaving him completely naked for Riley and Maya.

"You two like what you see?" Lucas asked, flexing in front of Riley and Maya, making the best friend duo blush in front of him.

"Alright. Enough flexing, Ranger Rick. Just get in the tub and join us." Maya said.

Lucas stepped into the tub as he began to kiss Riley while Maya kissed the back of his neck, then kissed her way up to his ear, nibbling at it for a bit while her hand is wrapped around his erect cock, stroking it nice and slow while using her finger to wipe his pre-cum off and brought it up to Riley's lips. The pretty brunette grabbed the blonde beauty's wrist and brought her hand closer towards her mouth, taking them inside to suck Lucas' pre-cum off, moaning as she enjoyed the sweet and salty taste to her cowboy.

"You like how your husband tastes?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I do." Riley nodded.

"Then take him in your mouth. Let him fuck that pretty face of yours." Maya said seductively.

Riley gives her husband a quick kiss on the lips, the kissed her way down to his chest, using her tongue to tease his nipples. Lucas threw his head back and moaned softly from his wife's teasing tongue flicking across his erect nipple while Maya gently sucks his neck. The handsome Texan continued to moan as the blonde beauty sucked a love bite into his neck. After teasing Lucas' nipples for a few minutes, Riley began to kiss all over her husband's chest, then licked down to his abs while keeping her eyes locked on him as she made her way down to his thick cock. The pretty brunette grab a hold of his erect member in her hand, stroking it lightly, licking her supple lips before she leaned in to lick the tip. Lucas shuddered as Riley licked around the mushroom-head tip of his cock, flicking it against it as she tastes a bit of his pre-cum.

"That is so hot, baby girl." Maya said as she watched Riley teasing Lucas with her tongue.

Wanting to pleasure Lucas, Maya decided to show off her kinky and naughty side, something that she haven't thought of trying on Josh but wanted to try it out on Lucas first. Maya got down on her knees, with Lucas' perfect ass in front of her face. She pulled his cheeks apart and started to kiss at his puckered hole.

"Oh, fuck…" Lucas moaned out from the feeling of Riley licking a hot stripe on his shaft while Maya kisses his hole.

The blonde beauty smirked as she continued to kiss and nip at the handsome Texan's backdoor area, making him whimper and moan from the sensation.

"You like that, Huckleberry?" Maya asked, rubbing Lucas' ass with her thumb. "You like it when I tease your asshole while your wife blows you?"

Maya stops her teasing kisses and circled her tongue around Lucas' hole while Riley took Lucas in her mouth and started sucking him, taking every inch of his cock in her mouth. Lucas moaned while reaching down to grab Riley's ponytail, gripping it tightly while he thrusts in and out of her mouth while Maya relentlessly lapped at his tight hole, spitting at it and rubbing it with her tongue before plunging the wet muscle into him. Riley started gagging a bit every time his cock hits the back of her throat.

"Mmm." Riley moaned internally, spitting at his cock and stroking it furiously while looking up at him and gave him a sexy yet so innocent look. "Fuck my mouth, Lucas."

The pretty brunette took her husband in her mouth as he began to fuck her mouth making her gag on it some more, coating his cock nicely with her saliva. From Maya tongue-fucking his ass to fucking Riley's mouth, Lucas' cock was starting to twitch, indicating that he was ready to cum.

"Ri…Riley….I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum…." Lucas moaned as Riley and Maya both pulled away from him. "Wait… why did you stop?"

"Because, we don't want you to cum just yet." Maya said, standing up and sat down on the edge of the tub.

The blonde beauty lifted her cute pedicured foot up and rubbed it against Lucas' member and looked at him while licking her lips sensually. Riley captured Lucas' lips while she gently pinched his nipple with her fingers. Maya dragged her cute hot pink nails across his shaft, spreading her toes to capture the penis in between her big and second toe while lifting the other foot up to tease the tip of his cock with her toes. Lucas began to moan into the kiss, accepting Riley's strawberry-flavored lips, flicking his tongue against hers while Maya trapped his cock in between her arches, sliding her feet up and down nice and slow, then increased her pace with Lucas enjoying the feeling of her soft and wet soles on his little man.

"I bet Lucas Jr. likes it when I do that." Maya smirked.

Maya stops stroking Lucas' cock with her feet and got down on her knees while Riley sits down on the edge of the tub. With Maya bent over in the doggy style position and giving the handsome Texan an excellent view of her curvaceous ass, Lucas began to give the blonde's ass a good hard smack, surprising her and making her yelp in response. Maya spreads Riley's legs wide and held them up and threw them over her shoulders as she leaned in to lick around her drenched pink lips while Lucas continued to smack her ass harder till it turned red. After he finished smacking Maya's ass, Lucas ran the tip of his cock up and down her entrance to tease her for a bit, then pushed his 9-inch cock inside her moist snatch, making her moan into Riley's pussy. Riley moaned from the feeling of Maya licking her. The blonde went to work on her sweet treat, licking, kissing and sucking all around her pussy, running her tongue up and down her slit, tasting her juices and smelling that sweet, enchanting scent of hers.

"Peaches…." Riley moaned, running her fingers through Maya's blonde hair.

Lucas was thrusting in and out of Maya in a slow and steady pace, then increased his speed, pounding her snatch relentlessly, giving it to her hard and fast.

"Mmm, Lucas." Maya moaned cutely like Lexi Belle.

The handsome Texan released some of his animalistic grunts as he jackhammered into Maya, moving his hand underneath her to rub her clit. Maya hummed into Riley's sensitive clit, capturing it with her mouth and started sucking on it while jamming her fingers inside her, pumping them harder and faster. Wanting to do the same thing like she did to her husband, Maya decided to switch things up by keeping her fingers inside Riley, then moved her tongue down to her asshole and started rimming her, making Riley coo in delight.

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you? First, my husband and now me." Riley smirked

Maya blushed after Riley called her a dirty girl. The blonde beauty started tongue-fucking her best friend's puckered opening while fingering her pussy and rubbing her clit with her thumb, making Riley moan loudly. Lucas looked over at Riley while he was pounding into Maya, watching the blonde continue her oral assault on his wife until she's close to cumming. Riley cried out Maya's name as she came all over Maya's fingers and face while Maya came all over Lucas' cock. The handsome Texan slowed his pace and eased his cock out of Maya as her and Riley both got down on their knees to take him in their mouths. The blonde and brunette best friend duo ran their tongues up and down his shaft, tasting Maya's juices. Lucas moaned from the feeling of Riley and Maya's lips on the tip of his cock as they made out with his cockhead trapped between their mouths while Maya massaged his balls.

"Want him to fuck you? Want him to fuck you hard until he makes you squirt?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Riley said.

"Go ahead, show your husband your naughty side." Maya said.

Lucas sat down on the edge of the tub with Riley positioning herself over Lucas' cock, turning around so her back is facing him. Maya got down on her knees and held his thick cock upright as Riley lowered herself onto him, rubbing the tip up and down to tease her for a bit until he's inside her. Riley began to ride Lucas nice and slow in the reverse cowgirl position, feeling Lucas' hands moving up and down her body, caressing her B-cup breasts while Maya positioned herself in between their legs and began to kiss Riley's stomach and caressing Lucas' balls, splashing water onto them before taking one into her mouth, sucking it gently.

Riley continued to ride her cowboy like Caprice in a romantic erotic porn movie from Joymii, but her naughty side wanted Lucas to pound her holes like she's Lana Rhoades and after watching a movie from her, she wanted her husband to do the same thing to her like that guy was doing to Lana in the movie.

"Harder, Lucas. Give it to me harder." Riley moaned.

Lucas grabbed Riley's legs and held them up and grabbed the back of her head while he pounded her harder and faster in the full Nelson sex position like she's Dakota Skye, Lana Rhoades and Riley Reid. While Lucas was dominating his wife, Maya began to lick, kiss and suck on his balls, then switched over to Riley's pussy and licked her clit. Maya went back to licking Lucas' balls, causing him to moan loudly.

"God, Lucas!" Riley cried out.

With his hard cock wrapped inside her and thrusting in a more violent force and Maya's mouth latched onto his balls and her hand rubbing Riley's clit, turning the delicate brunette into a whimpering mess. Her inner walls tightened around his cock and her toes curled as Lucas continued to slam into her G-Spot repeatedly, Riley cried out Lucas' name and came all over his thick cock. Maya moved back, keeping her eyes fixated on Lucas' cock going in and out of her best friend's pussy harder like a piston until the cowboy finally began to lose it.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum….OHHHHHH!" Lucas moaned out.

"Cum inside her, Lucas. Cum inside your naughty princess. I want to see your cum drip out of her." Maya said.

Lucas felt his orgasm nearing as he kept thrusting in and out of Riley's swollen opening. With one final thrust, Lucas erupted inside Riley, firing off shot after shot of his cum inside her. As he eased himself out of Riley, Maya watched as Lucas' cum flowed out of Riley's cunt before leaning in to lick and suck on her pussy to taste Lucas, sharing some of his cum with Riley. After he released her from his death grip, Riley leaned back into Lucas and looked at him and gave him a cute smile while they both recover from their intense orgasm.

"Thanks for the amazing gift, princess." Lucas said.

"You're welcome." Riley said giving Lucas a kiss.

 **And that was it. That was the last story for the erotic Valentine's Day series. I hope that you all enjoyed that really hot Rucaya story. And my god, to be honest with you, it must've been the hottest Rucaya story that I've written so far. So, which story in the erotic Valentine's Day series is your favorite? Next time it's going to be a story for** _ **Victorious**_ **or a** _ **Victorious/Modern Family**_ **story. One is called** _ **Repaying**_ **Tori which takes place during the episode** _ **Jade Dumps Beck**_ **with Tori/Jade/Beck and the other is called** _ **The Goth and the Nerd**_ **with Jade and Alex where Jade is Alex's roommate in CalTech. Which one would you like to read next. Also, I will also be doing a new series involving one-shot for your favorite femslash pairings called Massage of Lust. Here are the pairings and shows for Massage of Lust.**

 **Tori/Jade (** _ **Victorious**_ **)**

 **Riley/Maya (** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 **Harley/Rachel (** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **)**

 **Emma/Shelby (** _ **Bunk'd/Best Friends Whenever**_ **)**

 **Liv Rooney/Ally Dawson (** _ **Liv & Maddie/Austin & Ally**_ **)**

 **Hanna/Spencer (** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **)**

 **Riley/Maya/Smackle (** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 **Haley/Alex (** _ **Modern Family**_ **)**

 **Which ones would you like to read in the new series? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and add this story to your favorites. If you haven't read the other stories in the series, feel free to review them. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
